1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self defense devices and more particularly pertains to palm held pepper sprayer for dispensing a chemical repellant to repel an attacker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of self defense devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, self defense devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art self defense devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,850; U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,338; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,121; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,044; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,389; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,794 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,333.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a palm held pepper sprayer for dispensing a chemical repellant which includes a main body positionable within the palm of a hand, a nozzle conduit projecting from a medial portion of the main body so as to extend between two fingers of the hand, and a dispensing assembly within the main body for permitting selective dispensing of a chemical repellant through the nozzle conduit to repel an attacker.
In these respects, the palm held pepper sprayer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a chemical repellant.